deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sovq
NLI clan page Can you undelete the wiki clan page called http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/NLI I made the clan now as shown here: official clan thread: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=541750.msg8036667#msg8036667 clan recruiting thread: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=540281.0 The clan stands for "New Life Innovations". Can you change the wiki page name for me, to "New Life Innovations"? I'll change the thread name. How do I get the banner picture into the clan page? Is my clan an established clan now? The clan page won't be subject to deletion anymore, as it is now? Let me know when it is established and the page is good. Re: Special Gear I think I'd resort to the first approach. Insert Your Name Here 15:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) waz up waz up Sov, hows the surrport coming for new admins for the df wiki by i've repiled to your message and btw i guess Death has suffered a permaban --Wolfren 11:01, May 4, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN :Wikia is taking their time to review my request. Thanks for your support :) Death's Æon hasn't been banned - I consider blocking as a last resort tool, especially for registered users. He hasn't been doing bad edits recently so I guess that won't be necessary. Sovq 12:13, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : Thats good...i really hate violators. i hope that your reguest is approved and we see who the new admins will be by i've heard cry is quiting his job as mod --Wolfren 12:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC)wolfren Your banning policy I'm a bit curious about that... How long vandalism, spamming or any other violation streak is required to get a ban? Insert Your Name Here 09:37, May 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S: The current working User Script extension for Google Chrome is Tampermonkey now. Go on and change it. Hey my account mayjorpayne got banned and I was wondering why can I please get back on that account? I spent 20 dollars worth of credits on that account and I will fix my mistakes just please let me back on that account that was my main and I really want it back. Please and thanks. Bureaucrat rights Hi. Thanks for talking to some of the other users directly. I've given you bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:52, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin rights Got that. In the end, I'll just control my temper anyway, since I could be very much... uncontrollable sometimes. Insert Your Name Here 08:42, May 9, 2011 (UTC) bravo Sov! good work getting those wiki rights.....oh and yeah IYNH i know how you feel by it happens to all of us. i rember getting into a wiki war with "Sir troll the second" ( you guys might rember him) due to his cinstant violating and me and 123zz ( or was it 123ss?) getting pissed off when we took us hours to undo the violated files...just to be violated again. --Wolfren 08:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Wolfren Re: Deleting images Kay. DF Wiki is 'NOT your personal filehoster.' anyway Unused File: Of course they are. You wouldn't need to tell me that. Insert Your Name Here 09:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Morning morning sov waz up, anything intresting? btw i've add you to Insert you name here's story that i'm doing for him...i hope you don't mind :D --Wolfren 08:21, May 17, 2011 (UTC)wolfren :Haha, I don't mind at all, but I don't own an Audi ;) — Sovq 08:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) LOL....i couldn't think of another bussinessmen car besiders merc and bmw ( come on, veryone seems to have a bmw or merc). i guess you like the fact that your an ambassdor to medical affairs. -- 09:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC)wolfren Explosive damage I checked the History. He has just carbon copied the DPS speculated from other editors. Clearly, he also had no idea of what he's doing. So the second theory makes much more sense. Insert Your Name Here 09:49, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I could hardly understand how they are '25% off' from true value. Do you find out that from gameplay (which is obviously chaotic from the explosive fire), or do you figure out from other sources? If you want, can I take some math? PAW-20 DPH: 26 DPH (max): 26 x 5 + 26 / 2 x 5 + 26 / 4 x 5 = 130 + 65 + 32.5 = 227.5 Therefore DPS (max) = 227.5 x 2 = 455 Insert Your Name Here 10:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) No title Undead Pioneer 12:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) AdminPwn said that all shotguns fire 8 pellets per shot back in 2D with the only exceptions being the Sega-20 (10), Mannberg 500 (9), and Sweeper (9) and that all shotguns of the same caliber did the same amount of damage per pellet. The only thing that has changed since then was a buff on the damage per pellet and adding new shotguns. He said the Corpse Blaster was unique in that it fires 12 pellets per shot and has a slightly buff making it do more damage per pellet than shotguns of the same caliber, it was by testing it out for several weeks that I learned it's approximate DPS and damage per pellet value (5.5625) which took alot of calculating. As far as the newest shotguns, it was a simple math of dividing their DPS by the current damage per pellet value (4.45) for 12 gauge shotguns. 4.45 is the current damage per pellet for 12 gauge shotguns, only the Corpse Blaster does more, though the Corpse Blaster may be the most powerful per shot, it isn't any better DPS wise due to its slow firing speed. I was removing special gear from those sections because they do not belong there. The items sections should only list the normal items people would trade, buy, or loot for. Adding unique items confuses n00bs. DUSK though should stay, although it is special, it is hardly unique and it is the elite of items which should always stay in their respective sections. TL: DR Shotguns: AdminPwn Special: Remove unique, but otherwise keep DUSK. Thank You for the help Sovq :) Tnxs bro. Glade you was able to help me. :) You will probley be hearing from me again. Also, when u listed my clan name WMD...u miss spelled Destruction :) :Done. It's easier to edit the clan box in source mode. The buttons to switch editing modes should be in the top-right of your editing window (should say "Source"). — Sovq 13:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Undead Pioneer 13:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Though it is useful to have the unique items side by side, I remain strong on my position to not list them. As for DUSK, they should stay regardless, they are the elite of their respective proficiencies which anyone who proves themself unlike unique items which aren't obtained by competing or looting, but by spending money. That is why I believe only normal and DUSK should be listed in their normal sections which any player can get while the special equipment section should keep all the unique, renamed, etc. which is not obtainable. I'm not sure if the Vulcan fires 3 projectiles, I know the Gau-19 does, but not sure about the Vulcan, it'll take some testing. Ye, you may as well remove the Gau-19 it's not lootable and it was only purchaseble through credits in the first place until it was completely removed. Please help me I don't know if you can help me with this, but I tried to get on dead frontier today, got into the internet, went to the website but when I clicked play now, it told me I was permabanned for account theft... I never stole ANYTHING!!!! Another thing that bothers me is that I JUST bought a gold membership and If I can't get my account back I would at least like a refund. Please respond as soon as possible. :Sorry, but I can't help you with that. There should be an e-mail provided after you attempt to login, which should be used to resolve such matters. — Sovq 06:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Explosive It can't 1-hit kill a fat woman. Which might prove HK69's superiority of DPH. GL, I'm changing my nader now. Insert Your Name Here 08:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Duck Enforcer As far as I know, I get the information from this thread from the forum. More should be thought about the informations. Insert Your Name Here 23:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC) No title hi sovq just wondering why my clan cosa nostra was sceduled for deletion?? please tell me what we have done wrong so i can fix it (btw my dead frontier acount is melee man 2 death) thanks bye Adding Photos? Hey Sovq Im Myhijim the leader/creator of Insanities Angels. I have a slight problem with putting pictures up in the clan table. It comes up with Does Not Fit The MIME Type! Here We GO: They are .jpg They are less than 1mb and it is already uploaded to the wiki Or if you could put it up there, it is uploaded as IALogo. Any assistance would be greatly apreciated Yours Sincerely Myhijim Myhijim 08:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Sovq Hey thanks thats exactly what i wanted! I sort of wanted it for the featured clan and to look more professional XD Do you know what the problem was? Or is it just my computer is crap -.- Anyways Cheers! Myhijim 08:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank younfor earlier help!!! Other question... Thanks for trying and can you loot the new epic weapons in the inner city, I didn't see that they couldn't do it on the weapons pages. Can you loot them?? Another thing, I was 2 blocks away from nastya's holdout when me and three other players were attacked by three burning mothers which led me to believe that the areas that bosses can spawn any where. I do have other players who can vouch as they were killed by her. When she died she dropped a Williams ppk which was dissmal loot in my opinion. Can you look into this?! :If there's no additional info in a weapon entry about it being non-transferable or unlootable - usually there's a 'Unique' tag next to its name - then the weapon can be looted in the inner city. So yes, the epic weapons can be looted. :The enemy spawn zones, both outlined on the map as well as those described in the Bestiary, are only based on community observations. Unfortunately there is no official data available for us. Thanks for pointing that out though, I'll think about what can be done to keep the info up-to-date. — Sovq 06:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Sovq, ironically as soon as I started playing my little brother on his level 122 account looted a Steel 090 chainsaw so, therefore my question was answered and looking at your future wiki plans a new map would be nice because there were three giant spiders AT nayasta today or around there, whether it is a spawn glitch or another "mini boss event" is uncertain. Thank you for your time. Some tips for Dead Frontier Hi. I just wanted to give some tips. Ashton Snapp 03:59, June 11, 2011 (UTC) has them here (my name is Ashton Snapp 03:59, June 11, 2011 (UTC)!) #If the outpost is being attacked, make sure your healthy before going to the inner city. #At least talk to people, I get lonely. :) #Is there a vampire proffesion? Insanities Angels Hi Sovq I do believe now after a long time that our clan deserves to be featured, I have a few reasons for this: 1. Mass growth of members, we have 30 and counting 2. The development of a spanking new website, www.insanitiesangels.weebly.com 3. Zombie merc1 is a member of our clan 4. We have a fully functioning; Bank, Armoury, Medication store, Food store, Ammo store made only to profit members. 5. Have had major improvements on the general leadership outline (As seen in our wiki page's Regiment Layout) 6. Have had the most editing members for quite a while now 7. I have been involved in some MASSIVE de-bulking of our page, removing unesecary stuff 8. Would love to be more recognised I would greatly appreciate your support and or understanding on my view of this matter. Myhijim 06:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) No title One of the Tchat moderators banned me for no reason.I don't find that fair especialy comign from a moderator who keeps using insults and "evil" words. His name was "flying..." I don't remember all of it. If nothign is done I'll make sure the policies I have accepted are well taken care of in front of justice and law. :Sorry, I can't help you with any bans related to the game itself. You should contact the game staff to adress this issue. — Sovq 12:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll help you at some point (which is usually against my normal nature). As I can remember, his name must be 'Flying wombat'. Now, feel free to contact with him. /trollface ::Insert Your Name Here 14:24, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Wth...i never knew that wombat could be that harsh. when i'm around he acts normally. Either guy must of anoyed wombat or wombat got hacked again. plus he's still the youngest of the mod group so he's still a rookie --Wolfren 06:48, June 28, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN No title Sovq Could you please help me i have changed my clan banner and when i put in the url it wont work its just a link. :Sure I can help, but for that I would need to know who I am talking to or at least which page is this regarding?. — Sovq 10:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) No title You keep saying that may information is false but you have giving no proof. What I add is not false. I have added information that is ture and hasn't been taking down. With that being said, why would I put up info I knew wasn't true? I'm not out to misinform or make anyone upset. I'm only trying to help. :Proof? I tested it, again, to find out that small brutes still do 20dmg and large ones still do 40dmg. — Sovq 16:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :> : I was attacked and the big brute killed me and broke my armor in one hit. I have Reactive XT800 armor and I have 100 endurance. My armor was Scrached and my life was Injured. So he was special? :I understand that this is your wiki. All i'm asking is that you understand I'm not trying to misinform. I've been playing Dead Frontier since the 2D verson (Over 2 years) and if I put some on the wiki it is because I believe it to be 100% ture. Sorry if I've upset you and I'll triple next time. ::Well, testing done by me and other community members proves otherwise. Even if somehow a Brute was able to kill you in one hit, why would you just jump to a conclusion that it does 200 damage? Why not 300 or 150? The current enemy damage values have been thoroughly tested and other than you, I haven't heard anyone else claiming them being inaccurate. ::This is not my wiki, it belongs to the game community, I just try to keep it free from vandalism and false information, hence my requests on your talk page. — Sovq 18:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::> ::I recorded me getting killed by the Brute but looking back a fifth time I saw a Licker hidden behind the Brute. As i said before i'm not trying to misinform anybody. I didn't guess it was what I truly thought just as everybady else on this wiki. Thats why we all check. I'm sorry. But there is not reason if treaten me with a ban. :::I'm sorry if you feel like you've been treated too harshly, but you have to realize that with all the vandalism going on on the wiki every day, we have to react to every suspicious edit authoritatively. If we were to leave every bad edit (and editor) alone, soon the wiki would be swarmed with spam, insults and misinformation, just like it used to be a few months ago. :::Since this was the second time I asked you to cease doing bad edits, without any reaction after the first request, I felt it was justified to stop assuming good faith and react accordingly. — Sovq 21:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::> :::I do understand and thank you for your time. I will now check 5 time before adding anything on the wiki. :) Please remerber my name and know that if I add something it is because I believe it to be 100% true. I'm not a vandle I love a this wiki and use it alot. Thanks again. Editing I'm wanting to put up a sell price for all items. I know that sell prices are sellers choice but there need to be a standered you know? :There were attempts to create such a list, but unfortunately the articles ended up being unupdated and thus outdated. You're obviously free to create such an article, but will you be able to update it regularly to keep it accurate? What could really help is a new Market Analyzer tool, like the one there used to be earlier, which would derive the data from the game server automatically and create charts with it. I'm afraid any attempt to do so 'manually' will eventually end up being a candidate for deletion due to lack of updates. — Sovq 07:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :> :By "standered" I ment a sells price that people agree with that wouldn't change unless Admid himself change the pirce of CTB (Credits to buy) or SV (Scrap value). So Noobs will know what to buy and what not to buy and those people that buy everything with credits can't bully. As I said before sells price are sellers choice but if the seller says it 8 million someone can check the wiki and say /No it's well calculated and fair price is only 3 million./ This would be nice and I think alot of people would like it. When I started Plasters were $8. Nice! Now they are $30!! Hows a noobs going to get anywhere with these prices? Over paying is sucking the life out of this game... I got killed by a licker and had to pay over $12,000 to get back to full health. ::I don't really believe in a "fair price" on the DF market. The price is whatever supply and demand agree on. For example: for the longest time, Katanas used to cost around 150k, now they're half of that - which of these prices is "fair"? Who would decide what the "fair" prices are? Furthermore, I'd rather have the wiki hold solid, encyclopedic data (that's what wikis should be about) about the game, which is easy to verify and update. Posting rather subjective info or info that quickly becomes outdated, leads to editing disputes. Imagine if you set the "fair price" of the Corpse Blaster to 1.5m $ - this will result in all the players, who have stockpiled a fair amount of CBs, change the price in the article to something higher. The players who wish to buy a CB would change the price back. This would only ensure more conflicts and thus more vandalism for the wiki staff to deal with. If everyone could update the price list then it would quickly turn into a price-wishlist without actual merit or use. — Sovq 06:17, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::> ::I understand. But you have to agree over paying is killing this game. Noob: "This is a nice game." 10 minutes later. " Oh my god I died. Ok I need to heal. What, I don't have enough money? Guess I'll go watch TV." and he's never seen again. :) :: :::Heh, that might be true. But then again, if every item was really cheap, then there would be to incentive to loot. The more expensive the item, the bigger the satisfaction once you can finally afford it :). — Sovq 10:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) New update New update i edited in. Involves PvP and telling who and how many times you have killed someone Myhijim 07:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Please!!? May I please add a link to this page in the "Useful tools" section on the front page of this wiki? I will of course take good care of the page and fix any bad edits. :I think you're missing the point what this wiki is about. Have a look at Wikipedia's What Wikipedia is not article to get a grasp what policies wikis in general should follow. Furthermore, take a look at the DF Wiki Rules article to see what the policies on this wiki are. Your article doesn't comply with a number of these rules. In addition, also as stated in the Wiki Rules, you uploaded an image which isn't in any way related to Dead Frontier.Please familiarize yourself with the rules before you start editing. — Sovq 07:53, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : :Any and all things in my store have to do with DF. AND MY PROFLIE is my business you can go to any wiki and see my profile. No one has said anything bad about it and many have used it. They use the in-game chat to buy. Give me a good reason it should be taken down. By good I mean a reason most people would agree with Not just you. ::Please read the wiki rules I linked. You're free to use your user page for such content, but not the main namespace. — Sovq 10:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I don't care anymore. You should not be incharge. Have fun deleting something you have not one reason to delete. All you've done was pissed off alot of people. Bye sovq this will be the last time we'll speak. :( Re:New reloading formula I'm just directly copying from the forum. I obviously had no time to check, so feel free to change anything. Just don't remove the base reloading speed, because it's base. Insert Your Name Here 09:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : After checking the formula, I've proudly edited so it reflected the correct formula - which you had a gaze on it. Thx for reminding me anyway. Insert Your Name Here 14:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC) thanks Ty for hearing me out on the reapers thing. I noticed that you're the same guy who helped on the pistol page, thanks for keeping up with this wiki, its really helpful and I rely on it heavily. Also, I skimmed your talk page... looks like you have to put up with some crazyness lol. BTW your profile actually has helpful stuff, didn't know about that map thing. Anyway, big thanks from me, I'm sure keeping up with this stuff isn't easy. Js16 20:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, good to hear something positive for a change. :-) — Sovq 06:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi I think it would be great if you let people make there own character profile and pages Im kinda wondering since you told me i couldnt how do I do it on my profile cuz i cant seem to Sinspreader 09:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC). :Just copy the content from the Sin Character page article to your own User:Sinspreader article. Simple as that. — Sovq 09:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) : :Thank you sir so give any thought to that open character page thingy ma bob lol Sinspreader 09:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Sov is right by when i did this, crynsos deleted the page instantly whille ordering me to put it's content on my user page. your lucky you have a nice guy like sov around. Btw if you intrested in "chacter profiles" then you should check out my blog/user page --Wolfren 10:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN Our inactive, dead and barely active staffs Recently, I've been asking the question: Should we shut down the entire talk page of these Admins? I'm asking this because, mosts of the questions are being poured into these mods. Editors (including Wikia Staffs), are constantly pouring questions, advertisements into the talk pages of these mods, without any idea that they will never get the answer from their appropriete mod. They are even leaving Crystal Song, which as we know, a dead staff for nearly a year, pointless messages So now, I think: Should we protect these mod's talk page, leave an informative template, redirects everyone to highly active Wiki Staff (sadly, only you and me) and promise in-game contact to Cryn for Wikia Staff? Insert Your Name Here 03:45, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : Thx for the opinion. I'll kick start the template soon. Insert Your Name Here 23:40, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Clan Hello Sovg this is Ghehn is 34 lvls now, and I am already done make my own clan Army of Germany. U can look up our website pls thanks u. :Your clan page MUST provide a link to your clans' forum thread on the game's forum. See where other clan pages post the link for reference. Without a link like that and thus without the only way for us to verify if the clan really exists, a clan pages will be marked for deletion. — Sovq 10:13, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : : : : :Oh you right Sovq this is forum thread. Alright thanks.---Ghehn Re: Poll I'm glad that you have granted me permission to edit the Wiki Poll page. However, currently I haven't got any thought on any poll at this moment, since there is currently no change yet. And yes... the suggestions on the Wiki Polls page are getting crappier as more noobs know about it. I really don't want it to be another I&S, but sadly it is getting so. You're not picky, at all. Insert Your Name Here 14:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Banned My account mayjorpayne was banned for account theft. I didn't steal an account so can I have my account back. I spent 20 dollars worth or credits on your game. So I would like a refund or account back. : Blah Blah Blah Stop trying to talk about DF Wiki Staff about your ban you dumb dumb. He is not an in-game mod, so talking to him won't resolve anything. The DF Wiki Staffs who happen to be in-game mod won't listen to you either, since this is not the way to contact them about bans. Insert Your Name Here 00:40, July 27, 2011 (UTC) : So how do I contact them about bans? I sent 2 emails to abuse@deadfrontier.com with no reply so I came here. So how do I do it then? Re: Featured Video Good. That should be a decent place for showing random gameplays and Admin's adverts. Although I'm concerned about a third I&S, Featured Video seems fine. Insert Your Name Here 06:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) People ignorance about Wiki It seems to me that the members of the rotten DF community are very ignorant about the Wiki. While they have a reasonably large knowledge about the cores of the game, which this page could barely understand, they don't even want to share it, at all. An example of it is the GAU's DPS that I've just updated. They said that, there are only 2 GAUs with 515.76 DPS. However, when I figured that information out using my forum lurking skills, I found that information buried under 2 pages of posts, in the middle of nowhere and ends with a conclusion of 'Wiki's always wrong. Deal with eet.' That is how people make updating the Wiki really, really, really (put 20 really here) hard. If they find anything wrong, they post it on the forum instead, and not on the Wiki. And since the forum is a very hard place to acquire information (the information, again, will be buried under pages and posts), I'm unable to update anything to suit their needs. The phenomenon has lead to a common norm of 'Wiki's wrong, because it's right, I'm wrong and I dun wanna listen to the truth'. I'm currently not suggesting anything. But that's just to let you know. Insert Your Name Here 01:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism There is a large amount of vandalism being caused by Holojipula at the moment. He should be swiftly hit with a ban, IP perhaps, to stem his huge amount of vandalism. I've left a similiar message on Insert Your Name Here's talk. I will try to undo as many edits as possible. Thank you for your time. FreindO1 (talk) 05:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The user is now banned. Don't worry about it anymore. FreindO1 (talk) 14:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC)